


Must I ?

by Bunnywest



Series: Bunny's Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 02:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: When Peter goes to visit his nephew, he just wants to take advantage of his air conditioning.He gets more than he bargained for.





	Must I ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwithoutmyanchor (mysourwolf)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysourwolf/gifts).



> Based on this Tumblr prompt  
> "I want a Steter fic where Stiles is the one saying “You must be Peter” in that very sensual tone." from lostwithoutmyanchor

It’s hot.

So damned hot.

Peter swears as he presses the button on the remote control repeatedly, before being forced to accept the fact that his air conditioner is, in fact, dead.

He makes a call, but the electrician tells him, far too cheerfully in Peter’s opinion, that it’ll be a couple of days before he has time to come out.

“Well what am I supposed to do? It’s over a hundred!” Peter snaps.

The heat’s affecting his temper, as well as ruining his hair.

“I dunno buddy,  go visit someone who’s AC is working maybe?” the man tells him, and Peter can almost hear the shrug the man is giving.

He hangs up without bothering to say goodbye.

He strips off his shirt and jeans, opens the windows  in the vain hope of catching a cross breeze, turns on his woefully inadequate fan, and throws himself onto the couch with a dramatic sigh.

He sits there for a few minutes, but the leather of the couch starts to stick to his legs, and he can feel the sweat pooling in the creases at the back of his knees.

Dammit.

He’s going to have to leave the house.

He contemplates taking refuge in the public library, but upon reflection he realises that it may well be harboring actual members of the public, and he just doesn’t have it in him to be polite to strangers.

He decides that it’s time he visited his nephew, and his excellent air conditioner.

 

* * *

 

 

He sends Derek a text saying simply

  _Coming over_

Then he reluctantly puts his clothes back on.

He settles on a wife beater and a pair of slightly less fitted jeans – no matter how hot it is, he can’t bring himself to wear shorts. He’s not a teenager, and he has a certain image to maintain.

When he arrives at Derek’s, he hears voices from inside.

“Put some more clothes on, Peter will be here soon” says Derek.

“Yeah? You mean I finally get to meet your mysterious uncle? What do you think he wants?” replies another voice, younger sounding than Derek’s.

“Who knows?” he hears Derek reply.

“But you still have to put clothes on to meet him.”

Peter pauses for a moment before knocking.

Derek has a man in his apartment?

A naked man?

Peter didn’t think his nephew had it in him. He didn’t even know he was interested in men, but it appears that Derek’s managed to land himself a boyfriend.

Wonders will never cease.

Peter raps on the door, and a moment later it’s opened by some sort of dream creature, possibly one of the fae.

Actually, it’s opened by a shirtless young man, and Peter’s immediate desire is to pin him to the wall and lick all the bare skin in front of him, but he fights it back.

The boy has wide, innocent eyes the color of whiskey, an attractively upturned nose, and a smattering of moles on his face and neck.

His neck, which leads down to his bare chest, and Peter sucks in a breath at the acres of porcelain skin right there in front of him.

Peter can’t help it – he lets his eyes drift downwards, taking in the lean body, the taut stomach, and the delicate trail of dark hair leading down into a pair of sinfully tight jeans.

When he finally, reluctantly drags his gaze upwards, the young man is staring right back at him, eyes wide.

He looks Peter up and down slowly, not bothering to disguise it as anything other than shameless ogling, and a slow, lazy smile spreads across his face.

“You must be Peter” he says, his voice low and sensual, and the way he says it make Peter’s insides melt a little, from a different kind of heat.

“Must I now?” Peter asks him, one eyebrow raised.

“Let’s see. Stupidly good looking, all muscles and perfect facial hair, and you communicate by eyebrow . That makes you a Hale for sure, therefore you must be Peter” Stiles states firmly.

As he says it he raises a hand and drags it through his mussed hair, making it look even more like he’s just climbed out of bed.

Maybe he has, thinks Peter, and he’s almost disappointed that this delightful creature is Derek’s.

“Stiles!” Derek calls out.

“Get in here and put a damn shirt on, and let Peter in.”

“Keep your shirt on Sourwolf, we’re coming” Stiles calls back.

He steps back from the door, and Peter enters wordlessly, still a little shocked at the fact that Derek is apparently not only dating, but dating someone so sinfully pretty.

“So, any reason you’ve decided to visit today, Peter?” Derek asks, eyebrows  raised.

Peter’s too hot to even bother lying about it.

“My AC’s on the blink, so I thought I’d come and take advantage of yours” he states baldly.

Derek rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling.

Right until he catches Stiles looking Peter up and down.

That causes a frown, and Peter doesn’t blame him – what kind of boyfriend has Derek landed himself exactly?

He leaves the room, and when he comes back he throws a ball of cloth at the young man and saying “Put that on, Stiles, and back away from Peter. You can’t have him.”

Peter’s head whips around at that, surprised.

What kind of relationship is this?

Stiles huffs as he pulls what is obviously Derek’s shirt over his head, saying “Why can’t I Der?  He’s exactly my type.”

Derek folds his arms across his chest and turns an unimpressed stare on Stiles.

“Hands off, Stiles. You’re not hitting on my uncle.”

Stiles pouts, and throws himself onto the couch.

“He might want me to, you haven’t let me ask him” he points out.

“Stiles, trust me when I tell you that Peter is not interested in a nineteen year old. Especially not the Sheriff’s son.”

Something clicks over in Peter’s brain then.

“Stiles Stilinski?” he says incredulously.

The last time he saw the sheriff’s boy, he’d been about twelve, a lanky child whose limbs always seemed to be slightly out of his control.

Obviously he’s grown into himself, because rather than a mass of elbows and knees, he’s tall, and lithe, and firmly muscled, with broad shoulders and a sinuous sort of grace to him now.

He’s exactly Peter’s type.

Stiles waves a hand, saying “Yep, that’s me. Don’t think we’ve actually met though. I’m sure I’d remember you” with a wink.

“Stiles” Derek says in a warning tone “Stop flirting with Peter.”

“I’ll stop if he asks me to” Stiles shoots back, and turns to Peter.

“Do you _want_ me to stop, _Peter?_ ”

He purrs out the name in velvety tones, and Peter has to swallow hard, because he’s having very inappropriate thoughts about his nephew’s boyfriend right now.

Peter hates himself a little for what he’s about to do, but he does have at least a shred of decency, even if Derek’s wildly attractive boyfriend doesn’t.

He clears his throat and says “I’m flattered, but aren’t you already taken?”

Stiles looks confused at that.

“What on earth makes you think that?”

Peter looks between Stiles and Derek, and he realizes that since he arrived he hasn’t actually seen any sign of affection between them.

Maybe he’s misread this?

“Aren’t you and Derek…..together?” he asks.

They both look at him wide eyed, and then Stiles bursts out laughing.

He throws his head back as he laughs, giving Peter a clear view of his long, pale, lickable throat.

Peter leans forwards slightly without even realizing it.

Stiles snickers as he says “Derek? God, no. Silent and scowly’s not my type.”

Peter perks up at that. 

Derek shakes his head, and says “Why the hell would you think that we were dating, Peter?”

“Perhaps I was thrown by the fact that this delicious young man answered your door half naked?” he points out.

Stiles tells him “Dude, I spilled juice all down my shirt, that’s all. I’m the same as you, just here enjoying Derek’s sweet, sweet, aircon.”

“And taking up my couch, and drinking my juice, and eating my snacks, and stealing my remote” Derek grumbles, but he doesn’t actually look too annoyed, Peter notes.

Stiles waves a hand dismissively.

“If I didn’t come over, you’d sit here brooding and alone, and you know it. I’m doing you a favor, Sourwolf” he says, grinning.

“Whatever. What are you looking so pleased about, anyway?’ Derek asks him.

“Your uncle thinks I’m a delicious young man. He’s into me” Stiles tells him, and his grin widens.

Derek turns to Peter with a pleading expression on his face.

“Please Peter, tell him you’re not interested. And if you are, take it somewhere else? . Stiles will be all over you in two seconds if you give him any encouragement,and I don't need to see that.”

“Actually, that’s true. I will be all over you in two seconds” Stiles agrees, eyes sparkling with mischievous intent.

They both turn to face Peter, looking at him expectantly.

He looks from one to the other, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

The cool air was nice while it lasted, but he can stand to be out in the heat, he supposes.

Especially if he gets to take Stiles with him.

He opens his eyes and asks “Tell me Stiles, would you like to get out of here, and get to know each other a little better?”

Stiles grins madly, Derek covers his face with his hands and groans, and Peter stands and extends a hand to the young man.

“I’d love to" Stiles says, and lets Peter pull him up off the couch, before standing as close to him as possible.

I hear the Beacon Hills Hotel has excellent air conditioning in all its rooms” Stiles breathes into his ear, his voice all sex and promise. “I bet we could _really_ get to know each other there.... _Peter_.”

He waggles his eyebrows and slaps Peter on the ass as he shimmies past him and out the door.

"I hope you know what you're letting yourself in for, Peter. Stiles is a handful" Derek warns.

"Oh, I'm counting on it" Peter replies with a smirk, and Derek groans again, shooing him out the door and saying "Go. Now. You're as bad as each other, honestly."

By the time they’ve walked down to the car, Peter’s made a call and reserved them a room for the rest of the weekend.

There’s a small delay actually getting into the car while Stiles pins him against the door and kisses him desperately before pulling back and panting out “Car. Drive. Hotel. Now.”

 

* * *

 

 

They get to know each other _extremely_ well over the weekend.

Some would even say…..intimately.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr about these two attractive troublemakers!   
> If you'd like to prompt me, I'll probably have a crack at it ;)
> 
> https://bunnywest.tumblr.com/


End file.
